


For Club and Country

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Ash going like Ali Krieger in the Captain's armband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Club and Country

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This work will be two parts: for Club (this part), and for Country (the next part). 
> 
> This was inspired by Ali wearing the Captain's armband for the USWNT in Puerto Rico during Olympic Qualifying. Instead of just writing a oneshot about that, I decided to do this two shot including the first time she wore the armband as Captain of the Washington Spirit in NWSL play, back in 2014. 
> 
> Also, if this is your first time reading one of my oneshots, just a warning that I do not hold back when it comes to smut :P 
> 
> Enjoy!! :P

            Ali is named the Captain of the Washington Spirit for the 2014 season. Lori is more than happy to hand over the duties, and Ali is honored to accept them. She hasn’t been a team Captain at the professional level yet, though she did lead her college team for two years. Ash kisses her deeply when she finds out, and they go out for drinks to celebrate.

“You’re going to look so sexy in the armband,” Ash points out. Ali laughs, and leans into her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You know I will.”

            The first time she wears the armband in NWSL play, it’s an away game against the Seattle Reign. They lose their season opener, and Ali is mad. Ash can tell. However, she smiles, shakes everyone’s hands, and leads a positive, forward thinking speech in the locker room. But it’s never fun to start the season with a loss. Ali ditches the armband in her locker with her kit, and Ash grabs it and puts it in her bag. For keepsakes, of course.

            They go for a drink with the team. Ash is hanging out mostly with Lori, joking around about random bullshit while Ali stares from across the bar. Ash wears a simple button down and jeans, but the outfit makes Ali salivate. She’s grumpy after the loss, and just wants to take her girlfriend home and make her cum. Her mind begins to wander, to the memories of recent sexual encounters, to Ali’s favorite visual of Ash eating her out, to the beautiful tattoos and muscles that define her girlfriend’s athletic body. She doesn’t even realize how far her mind has travelled until one of the newbies comes over to give her another drink. She turns on the barstool, only to feel her panties slide against her.

             Once she realizes she’s wet, she can’t stop thinking about it. Her clit throbs lightly as she resists the urge to rub herself on the barstool, and gratefully accepts the free drink from her teammate. Ash dances with Lori, and she’s the worst dancer Ali has ever seen, but she still finds herself biting hard on her lip, more and more wetness flooding her panties until she’s worried she’ll soak her jeans. She crosses her legs, feeling that at the very least, she’ll have the relief of thighs pressed tightly together.

             It doesn’t help, so she makes her way over to Ash, pouting at her, saying she’s tired and wants to go home. When they get back to their apartment, Ali announces that she’s going to take a shower. She wants to wash away the frustration from a bad loss at her first game as Captain. Ash makes a salad and some grilled chicken, feeling hungry and knowing Ali is probably hungry as well. After thirty minutes, Ali is still in the shower, so Ash puts the salads in the fridge and wanders over to the bathroom. She knocks and doesn’t hear a reply, so she opens the door, and is met with the sound of soft moans.

“Alex?” Ash asks. She quickly shreds her clothes and opens the shower curtain to see Ali leaning against the back wall, one hand on her breast and another in between her legs, her head thrown back against the cool tile, mouth agape, and eyes closed. She takes a moment just to watch Ali’s hand move between her legs, two fingers thrusting inside herself, her hips moving to meet them as her palm rubs her clit. She can tell Ali is getting close, from the way she’s whining and the way she hasn’t yet noticed Ash invading her shower. Ash wants to move, to take her into her arms and finish her herself, but feels rooted to the spot, staring at her girlfriend pushing herself closer to the edge. She’s always been so turned on by watching Ali masturbate.

            Back in the Germany days, they perfected the art of Skype sex. They figured out the best angles to set up at and the things that got each other going. Ash thinks that’s why they are both talk so dirty to this day, it was the only thing they had to get each other off when they had phone sex. Now, it’s just a part of their sex life. Ash bites down hard on her lip, watching Ali stroke herself deeper, harder, faster, moaning louder and not paying any attention to her at all.

“ASH, ugh, fuck, baby, so close,” Ali mutters, rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple while she squeezes her breast. Ash can’t restrain herself any more, the mention of her name making wetness pool between her legs, getting into the shower completely and kneeling down in front of her girlfriend, jarring her from her daze. Before Ali can react, Ash pushes her hand aside and replaces it with her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Ali starts. “Yes, that’s it, fuck, Ash, I’m so close.” Ash moans into Ali, hearing her words, her mouth coated in Ali’s wetness. She’s extremely wet, and Ash revels in the feeling of her dripping into her mouth. She sucks her swollen clit into her mouth, and Ali puts her hand in Ashlyn’s hair. Ali holds Ash’s face to her, moving her hips and keeping her head still. She gasps loudly as Ash dips her tongue into her entrance, lapping up all of the juices spilling into her mouth once more. Ali’s legs shake, and Ash tries to hold her up, but worries with the water falling over them that she won’t be able to. Instead, she lays back in the shower, so the water hits her from the hips down, and pulls Ali so that she straddles her face. Ali begins to fuck her face, sliding her hips back and forth across it and moaning out when Ash’s tongue rubs her clit. She holds Ashlyn’s hair and they stare into each other’s eyes, the moment intimate and unbelievably hot.

“Ash,” Ali moans, fighting to hold on for just a little longer, stuck on the image of Ash underneath her, her straddling her face as she eats her out. Her hips move on their own accord, and she pushes Ash’s mouth impossibly closer.

“Ugh, Ashhh, oh, fuck, I love being licked like this,” Ali raves, her body arching. Her eyes close and she throws her head back, exposing her small breasts and hard nipples, teetering on the edge of release. She begins to convulse with her orgasm, holding Ash close, her mouth opening with an audible scream as pleasure overloads her senses. Ash happily sucks on her clit, prolonging her orgasm and listening as her girl screams out in pleasure. The hard tugging on her hair only turns her on more, and she drips down her own legs, crossing them desperately as she laps up all of the juices spilling from Ali with her orgasm. Ali eventually pushes her head away, too sensitive to handle any more, and rolls off of her gracelessly. Ash sits up and kisses Ali softly on the lips. Ali deepens it, wanting to taste herself on Ashlyn’s tongue.

“Were you thinking about me?” Ash asks, placing her palm on Ali’s abs. “While you fingered yourself?”

“Of course I was thinking of you. I was thinking about you eating me out, about you filling me up, about you pushing me over the edge over and over again.”

“Why didn’t you invite me to join?”

“I wasn’t planning on this,” Ali says with a laugh. “I wanted to relax my mind a bit after the loss, but I was so horny and couldn’t help it.” Ash kisses her soundly, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

“You really wet for me now?” Ali asks, spreading Ashlyn’s legs out on the floor of the tub and moving a hand between them, marveling in the way her upper thighs are coated with her wetness. Ash whines quietly, resting her head on Ali’s shoulder. Ali pushes a finger into her, teasing and swirling it around from the awkward angle they are sitting in, and Ash bites down on Ali’s shoulder. Ali pushes Ash back so she is laying down again, and Ali slides down her body between her legs, picking them up and placing them on her shoulders. Ali begins to lick through her, reveling in her girlfriend’s state of arousal and her own excitement over tasting and pleasuring her girl. Ali smiles into her soaked folds as Ash starts to move her hips against her mouth. She licks through her enthusiastically, holding her thighs to keep Ash from bucking against her too much. She moans into her as she laps at the wetness spilling from her, and feels wetness spread across her chin and all over her mouth. Ash places one hand in Ali’s hair, holding her gently, and the other cups her own breast.

“That feels so good, baby,” Ash tells her, canting her hips against Ali’s face a little harder, surprising Ali, who chuckles into her. The vibrations make Ash gasp, and she pinches her nipple as she feels herself climbing faster. Ali picks her eye level up, making eye contract with Ash as she licks patterns over her sensitive clit. Ash notes how dark her girlfriend's usually golden orbs are with arousal as she eats her out. Ash also notes the joy in Ali’s eyes. Her girlfriend loves to eat her out, and nothing turns her on like that knowledge. She breathes heavily, feeling her clit throb against Ali’s tongue, and knows she’s almost there. Ali breaks the eye contact in order to better service her, focusing all her attention on her long licks and gently sucking.

“Ah, Alex, baby, right there,” she gets out through heavy breathes as Ali begins to suck harder on her clit. She holds her hair a little tighter and tugs her nipple.

“Oh, Alex, ugh,” she moans, finally feeling her climax take over. She yells out in pleasure as her legs shake and her grip on Ali tightens. Her eyes close instinctively, and she floods Ali’s mouth with her sweet release. Ali moans into her, juices dripping into her mouth and sliding across and down her chin. She watches Ashlyn’s face, pleasure contorting her features, mouth open in her signature orgasm face. 

            Ash tries to push her face away when she comes down, dazed and panting and much too sensitive, but she ends up almost kneeing Ali in the face. Ali laughs, sitting up and helping Ash into a sitting position as well before leaning into kiss her and let her taste herself.

“That was really hot. I love when you lick me that way.”

“Hmm, me too,” Ali replies. “A little jaw soreness goes a long way when it comes to servicing my girl.” Ash cups her face and smiles as they pull away from their kiss. They both get up, once Ash is confident she can stand on her legs, and they finish actually cleaning up. Ali runs a loofa casually across Ash’s abs, paying special attention to her tattoos and softly caressing her breasts while she stares.

“The water is going to turn cold any minute,” Ash teases as Ali languidly moves across her body, leaving soap suds in her wake. Ali leans forward to kiss her lips softly.

“Someone’s impatient.”

            Ali finds out why Ashlyn’s so impatient once they trek into their bedroom after drying off, having discarded the towels, bare naked, wet hair dripping down their backs, and Ash reaches into her bag. Ali doesn’t have any idea what she’s doing, but approaches her, and slaps her ass playfully. Ash laughs, and stands up, the armband in her hand. Ali laughs.   
  
“Where did you get that?” She asks, amazed.

“I stole it from your locker. I really want to see you in it. And just it.”

“Oh, do you?” Ali teases, holding out her arm so that Ash can secure the armband around her bare bicep. Ash licks her lips as she steps back to admire her naked girlfriend, wet hair, wearing just the armband.

“Why do I get a feeling that you’ve imagined this before?”

“Because I have. The real thing is even better.” Ali laughs.  
  
“Who knew, Ashlyn Harris gets off on the sight of Captain Ali Krieger.”

“Um, the entire world,” Ash teases, and Ali swats her arm playfully. Ash watches her with dark eyes as she walks towards the drawer.

“Oh, who is the impatient one now?” Ash remarks, and Ali rifles through their toy drawer before she comes out with her dildo and the harness.

“You can’t look at me like that and expect me not to get horny.”

“I always welcome a horny girlfriend,” Ash says. They climb onto the bed, and Ash pins Ali’s hands above her head, holding her wrists together.

“Tie me up,” Ali requests. “I know you want to look at the armband. Tie me up and fuck me.” Ash gulps, but does as commanded, grabbing the silky ropes and tying her girlfriend’s wrists together. Ali lays below her, naked and tied, armband on her bicep, and it arouses Ashlyn to no end. She picks up the dildo and harness, and puts the harness on before bringing the dildo to Ali’s mouth. Ali happily opens her mouth, and Ash feels arousal pool in her stomach as she slides the toy in her girlfriend’s mouth. Ali licks it gently, running her tongue over the knobs before sucking it into her mouth, her tongue on the underside and her lips tight around the plastic. Ash breathes heavily as she thrusts it into and out of Ali’s mouth, watching saliva coat it. Ali moans quietly around the toy, and Ash can’t wait any longer, pulling it out of her mouth and putting it on. Ali giggles, sensing her arousal, as she lays her body on top of Ali’s. Ash leaves open-mouthed kisses down Ali’s neck, and then moves across her collarbone. Ali whines quietly as Ash trails her tongue all around her small, perky breasts, ignoring her sensitive nipples. Ali arches her back, trying to push her nipple into Ash’s warm mouth, and Ash laughs. She moves her mouth down her abs, sucking, licking, and nibbling the defined muscles of her girlfriend’s torso. Ali lets out a gasp when Ash runs her teeth along her hipbone, and Ash smiles into her soft skin as she moves to her side, tracing each letter of her script tattoo with her tongue until Ali is positively writhing underneath her.

“Ash, I need you, baby. I’m so wet for you.” Ali’s words do it for her, and she slides the strap on between Ali’s drenched folds, rubbing it on her clit a few times. Ali gasps, her hips moving along the toy. Ash leans down to take a nipple in her mouth as she finally thrusts into her, slowly to let Ali adjust. She pushes in as far as she can with this angle while she gently sucks a nipple, and she know Ali won’t last long, her girlfriend already trembling at the slightest contact.

“Someone’s pretty far gone,” Ash teases, taking her mouth off her breast and moving it to take Ali’s lips in her own. Ali moans loudly into her mouth, tugging at the ropes keeping her wrists tied in a fruitless attempt to have some control.

“See, you think you want to be in control, but you secretly love this,” Ash tells her, moving her mouth to her sensitive ear, sucking a pressure point behind it. Ali whimpers.   
  
“You love being dominated.” She starts to thrust into Ali slowly and deeply, and Ali picks her knees up, opening herself wider so that Ash can get deeper.

“Fuck,” Ali moans. Ash moves faster and returns her mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple and listening to the slapping sound of the toy pumping into Ali’s soaked entrance. Ali feels more wetness pool around the toy as Ash gently scrapes her teeth across her nipple. She’s undeniably close and Ash has barely started. She picks up her feet as the arches her back, and Ash reaches her arms under her thighs to hold her legs up, pushing into her deeper and faster until Ali is moaning with every thrust, head tossed back, hair splayed between her tied wrists and body writhing.  
  
“Oh, ugh, Ash, oh my god, ugh,” Ali chants, trying to hold back her impending orgasm. Ash moves her mouth to Ali’s earlobe, sucking the sensitive, soft skin as she pushes the strap on against her g spot. Ali tremors underneath her, barely holding on. Ash lets one leg go, keeping her bent at the knee with her foot on the bed, and moves her now free hand to her clit. Ali gasps at the extra sensation, and Ash rubs her swollen and very wet clit, gently at first, then progressively harder, her fingers sliding easily along the engorged bud.

“Let go, beautiful,” Ash says, breath heavy in Ali’s ear. Ali finally relaxes and lets her orgasm take over, tightening around the strap on, pulling it deeper inside her as she screams out and a new flood of wetness pools over the toy. Ash watches Ali’s face, mouth wide open as she finally gets her release. She holds up Ali’s trembling legs, watching as she pulls against the ropes, letting the sight of the armband get to her.

“Ash, oh, ugh, Ash,” she screams, overtaken by ecstasy. Ash continues to rub her and push the toy inside her until Ali collapses and stills, legs falling flat on the bed, face turning into a small, sated smile. Ash pulls out of her slowly, and moves down her body, pressing soft kisses to her abs and resting her head on Ali’s slightly sweaty muscles.

“I love you, beautiful,” Ash says, leaning down to take off the harness. She climbs up Ali’s body, and presses a soft kiss to her mouth while she moves to untie her. She massages Ali’s strong arms, appreciating the defined muscles.

“Your arms feel okay?” She asks, stopping to caress the armband on her bicep. Ali nods.

“I feel great,” Ali mumbles, kissing Ash more deeply. Ash pulls her mouth away and they both sit up. Ali sits cross-legged, and leans over to grab the dildo off of the harness. She places the tip on Ashlyn’s lip, and Ash smirks as she happily opens her mouth and sucks Ali’s juices off of it. She swirls her tongue around it as she takes in the taste of her girlfriend. Ali finally pulls it from her mouth, discarding it to the floor and leaning in to deeply kiss her girlfriend. She swirls her tongue in Ashlyn’s mouth, tasting herself on her tongue and moaning into her.

“Fuck, that was really sexy,” Ali says after pulling away, with a small smile. Ali holds Ashlyn’s in her own, and trails her mouth towards her neck.

“You wet for me?” Ali asks, nibbling Ashlyn’s neck.

“I’ve got a flood between my legs, babe,” Ash replies, and moans quietly when Ali sucks on a sensitive spot on her neck. Ali gets up, trying to steady her still shaky legs as she walks back over to the drawer to get Ash’s favorite dildo. She eyes the damp spots on the sheets from Ashlyn’s wetness, and licks her lips in anticipation.

“I have something I want to try,” Ali announces, grabbing the harness from the bedside and pulling it on.

“Oh, do you?” Ash asks, pushing Ali back down on the bed and crawling between her legs so that she can take the dildo in her mouth. She licks over the tip once before sucking on it gently, letting her tongue run over the underside while she moves it back and forth over Ali’s clit. Ali watches her intently, feeling herself growing wet once more at the visual of Ash sucking the dildo between her legs. Ali tugs her up and they make out slowly until Ali pulls away and rolls them over.

“Get on your stomach,” Ali insists. Ash complies, laying out on her stomach. Ali straddles her upper thighs, keeping Ashlyn’s legs together. She opens them just a little bit, so that she can see her soaking wet pussy peaking out under her butt.

“What is your grand idea?” Ash asks.

“It’s literally just the strap on in your pussy in this position. It is supposed to feel really good, because you are so closed and tight and using all those muscles.”

“I’m so wet, Al, I don’t care what you do to me.” Ali laughs, knowing she’s right, as she can see her thighs glistening, and she slides the dildo into Ash’s tight pussy. Ash moans out loudly, this position not allowing her to stretch open as much as she usually does, making the friction increase. She’s so wet that the toy slides in and out of her and the friction of her tight pussy is mind numbing.

“Oh my gosh,” she moans out loudly as Ali begins to thrust. Ali runs a finger down the back of her colorful side tattoo, before moving both her hands to hold her butt cheeks and squeeze them gently while she pushes into her. She starts with a slow, deep rhythm that has Ash moaning with abandon within moments. Ali squeezes her butt in time with her strokes, and Ash moans loudly into the sheets, finding herself climbing quickly.

“Faster, harder, more, Alex, ugh, please, baby,” Ash requests, her voice deep and throaty, but Ali keeps the slow rhythm, wanting it to last. Ash just groans as Ali pushes into her g spot with every thrust. Ash feels stretched like never before, and it's incredibly arousing. 

“You look so hot like this,” Ali muses. “Your beautiful ass in my hands, your dripping little pussy peaking up at me.” Ash gulps, and whines quietly.

“Squeeze my ass again,” Ash asks, and Ali makes sure to comply, walking the line between arousing and uncomfortable. It’s only a few moments later that it begins to feel like her orgasm is approaching.

“Ah, uh, Alex, oh, so close,” Ash mutters, her pussy throbbing as she climbs closer and closer to release. Ali fondles her butt cheeks as she pushes against her g spot, the same angel with every thrust, and it throws her over the edge, screaming out in pleasure as she tightens impossibly more over the toy and spills all over it, her folds, and drips down her inner thighs. Ali eventually pulls out, taking off the harness and gently massaging Ashlyn’s butt cheeks as she rubs where Ash spilled down her legs. 

“You okay?” Ali clarifies. Ash nods, rolling over onto her back.

“Very much so,” Ash replies. “I can’t believe I came without any clitoral stimulation. That quickly. That strong. The things you do to me, Alex,” Ash raves. Ali giggles and slaps Ashlyn’s ass playfully.

“I really want to lick you,” Ash admits, still recovering from her orgasm. Ali takes the dildo and begins to lick it clean, and Ash watches, her eyes still dark. “I want to lick you and finger your round ass.”

“Hmmm, I think I would like that,” Ali teases in reply, leaving the toy on the ground and kissing Ash deeply. They make out and lose themselves in each other, and before Ali realizes it, she’s rubbing her soaked folds on Ashlyn’s thigh, humping her with need as she moans into Ashlyn’s mouth. Ash giggles, breaking the kiss, and pushes Ali off of her so that she can get up.

“Get on all fours,” Ash requests. Ali complies, and Ash kneels on the ground next to their bed, pulling Ali’s hips to where they are level with her mouth. Ali is glistening, and wetness coats the tops of her thighs. She gulps as she thinks about eating her out. Ali reaches back and grabs Ashlyn’s hair, guiding her mouth to her folds.

“Please, baby,” Ali whines. Ash happily complies, beginning to lick through her dripping folds, never getting enough of how wet Ali gets. Ali moans quietly, and spreads her legs as much as is comfortable for her while staying on her hands and knees. Ash tongues her clit gently, before moving back to her entrance, sliding her tongue around and gathering the wetness pooling there. She alternates back and forth, teasing and licking through her until she’s panting.

“More,” Ali whines. Ash moves a finger through her folds, getting it wet before sliding it into her ass, as promised. Ali groans and arches her back to push Ashlyn's finger farther into Ali's ass. Ash watches wetness drip down Ali’s muscular thighs, and tries to gather as much of it into her mouth as she can. She begins to thrust her thumb into her rhythmically along with the lapping of her tongue. Ali whines as she pushes her hips back into Ashlyn’s face, Ash holding her hips with one hand to try and keep her steady.

“Oh, fuck, Ash,” Ali rambles, getting impossibly closer with every stroke of Ashlyn’s tongue and every thrust of her thumb.

“I love eating you out,” Ash mumbles into her folds, and the vibrations make Ali whine as she feels her orgasm mounting. Ash pushes her thumb farther into Ali, stretching her further and making her cry out. She keeps steady with her tongue, finding the sensitive spots on and around Ali’s clit, and teasing her entrance. Ash flattens her tongue on her clit and then takes her clit in her mouth, throwing Ali over the edge. Ali’s arms can’t hold her up any longer, and she falls onto her chest when her orgasm begins. She screams into the sheets, and Ash continues to thrust into her while she eats her out.

“Oh, fuck,” Ali moans. “Yes, baby, yes.” Ali spills down her legs with her powerful orgasm, and Ash moans into her while Ali's wetness spills into her mouth.   
  
“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Ash remarks, licking as much wetness as she possibly can from her pussy, and then moving down her thighs, running her tongue along the juices dripping down the inner sides. She pulls her thumb out of her, and Ali collapses totally onto her stomach, and slowly rolls over, completely dazed. Ash kisses her breasts sweetly, avoiding her oversensitive nipples as Ali comes down.

“I’m starving,” Ali admits, as soon as she can speak, and Ash laughs.

“You mean I’m not a satisfying post game dinner?” Ash teases. Ali swats her arm playfully.

“Shut it, Harris. Do you know if we have any food?”

“No. We own no food whatsoever,” Ash deadpans, and Ali glares at her. “Actually, I made chicken and salads earlier, before I was distracted by a certain someone taking forever in the shower.”

“You did? No way. You’re an angel,” Ali raves. “Come on, get your ass up, we’re getting food.”

            Ali hops out of bed, and leads the way into the kitchen. They don’t bother with clothes, and Ash stares at Ali’s backside, her broad, muscular shoulders and back, small waist, round, mouth-watering butt, and thick thighs as she walks. She playfully slaps her butt, and Ali turns around to meet her in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

“You love my ass,” Ali mumbles, their mouths pressed together. Ash whines against her quietly, and Ali starts to walk backwards towards the dining room, keeping their mouths connected. Ali pushes Ash back against the table, and Ash smirks as she lays down on it, running her finger over the armband on Ali’s bicep.

“I thought you were hungry, Captain,” Ash teases, propping herself up on her elbows so she can look at Ali.

“I’ll eat you instead,” Ali deadpans, sitting down in a chair and pulling Ashlyn’s hips to her face. “I like it when you call me Captain.”

“Oh, do you, now?” Ash retorts, and Ali begins leaving open-mouthed kisses across her damp inner thighs. “Who knew, Captain Krieger likes to reward starting goalkeepers with oral sex.”

            Ali giggles into her soft inner thigh, and she pokes her tongue out to lick wetness off of her. Ash winds a hand in Ali’s hair, and tugs gently.   
  
“Baby, please,” Ash whines. Her pussy throbs and she can’t handle Ali’s teasing any longer. Ali lets Ashlyn take control, and guide her face in between her legs. Ali just opens her mouth, and lets Ash guide her head back and forth across her folds, rubbing her tongue through her. Ash holds her face against her clit, and Ali runs patterns over it with her tongue. Ash is increasingly aroused by how submissive Ali is being, simply holding her thighs onto her shoulders and letting Ash push and pull her wherever she wants her. Ash pushes her down towards her entrance, and Ali teases it with her tongue, gathering up all the new wetness flooding her mouth. Ali moans into Ashlyn when Ash pushes her impossibly closer, loving the way Ash is controlling her own pleasure. Ash gasps with the vibrations of Ali’s moan, and Ali reaches a hand up to play with Ashlyn’s nipple.

“Ali, baby, I’m close,” Ash admits, as she moves Ali’s mouth back to her clit. Ali tongues it gently, alternating between long licks and short licks, hard licks and soft licks. Ash holds her hair and makes sure she doesn’t move from her clit, moaning when her chin comes into contact with her dripping entrance.

“Please, cum on my tongue, baby,” Ali demands, her words muffled in Ashlyn’s clit. “Let me taste you.”

            Ash moans, low and throaty, and tugs on Ali’s hair. Ali tugs her nipple, and sucks her clit gently, and Ash tosses her head back against the table as she reaches her orgasm. She screams Ali’s name, holding her face close as she shakes in pure pleasure, eyes closed shut and hips thrusting without her control. Ali moves her tongue to her entrance, gathering all of the arousal that she can from her orgasm.

“Ali, Alex, baby,” Ash moans, and Ali moans right back into her, as she starts to rub her lap in the chair, unbelievably aroused from feeling Ash orgasm above her. Ash rides out her high, and Ali licks her through it, until Ash pushes her face away, too sensitive to take any more. Ali kisses her thighs and stomach, paying special attention to her favorite mermaid tattoo, before resting her head on her hip.

“Hey, beautiful,” Ash says, face flushed and still breathing heavily. She strokes Ali’s hair, her hand still tangled in it.

“Hey, sexy.”

“My back is killing me,” Ash admits, and Ali laughs. “But gosh, was that so worth it.”

“I’m going to have to clean this chair tomorrow,” Ali replies. “I got it really wet.”

“Captain Ali Krieger gets so wet when she eats her girlfriend out that she might have ruined a chair,” Ash teases, and Ali bites her hipbone in retort. They both laugh, and Ali eventually stands up and helps Ash up as well. Ash kisses Ali deeply, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s tongue.   
  
“Where to now?” Ash asks, running a hand down Ali’s abs, feeling her muscles twitch.

“Anywhere,” Ali replies. “Just fuck me, please.”

            Ash walks into the living room and sits down on a lounging chair, pulling Ali onto her to straddle her waist. She moves her mouth to Ali’s breasts, licking and sucking the soft skin that surrounds her nipple as she runs one hand between Ali’s legs, and plays with Ali’s clit. Ali moans and holds her head to her breast.

“Nipples, baby, please,” Ali demands. Pleasuring Ash had gotten her extremely worked up, and she was desperate for her release. She reached down and took Ash’s fingers off of her clit and slid two of them into her, before rubbing her clit with her own fingers. Ash takes her nipple into her mouth, and Ali moans loudly.  
  
“Yes, baby, just like that.”

            Ali reaches her armband arm down between Ashlyn’s legs, rubbing her girlfriends clit as she rides her fingers, desperate for release and wanting to take Ash with her. She feels Ash begin to get wet once again, and slides a finger inside her as she plays with her clit. Ash moans onto her nipple before releasing it from her mouth. Ali leans her head down to capture Ash’s mouth with her own, and they engage in a steamy, wet kiss as they rub each other’s clits and finger each other’s wet, throbbing pussies. They moan into each other’s mouths and Ali rides Ashlyn’s fingers furiously. Ash pushes a third finger into Ali, the stretch feeling absolutely incredible for both of them as Ali’s entrance engulfs her fingers to the knuckle. She rubs Ali’s g spot, and curls her fingers against it with every thrust while Ali rubs her own clit to her exact desire. Ali whines and moans into her mouth, climbing closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

“Fuck, baby,” Ali mutters into Ashlyn’s mouth. She doubles her efforts on Ash, adding a second finger and matching her pace with Ash’s. It’s incredibly intimate, kissing deeply, rubbing each other, fingering each other, and pushing their chests as close as possible. Ali whines when her still wet nipples drag against Ashlyn’s, on the edge of release.

“Cum with me, baby,” Ali demands, wanting to get her girlfriend there, trying to hold her own release back as she teeters on the edge. She moves her mouth to Ashlyn’s ear, tugging her lobe and sucking the sensitive pressure points behind her ear.

“Your pussy feels so good around my fingers, Ash. So wet, so ready.”      

            Ali sits up taller once more, leaving her breasts in front of Ashlyn’s face. Ash doesn’t hesitate, taking a nipple in her mouth once more, and Ali feels Ash begin to tremble beneath her.

“You like my breasts, don’t you, baby? You love sucking my nipples,” Ali tells her girlfriend. She rubs her clit a little harder, and curls her fingers into her with each thrust. She knows she can’t hold on any longer, and finally gives in to her orgasm, with her own fingers stroking her soaked, swollen and hardened clit and Ashlyn’s fingers deep in her pussy, against her g spot. She shudders on top of Ash, yelling her name, and convulsing around her fingers. Her arousal drenches both of their hands, and Ali’s head drops to Ashlyn’s shoulder. 

            Watching Ali be overcome by pleasure above her pushes her over the edge, and Ali attempts to continue stroking Ash as she comes quietly under Ali. They ride out their highs together, until Ali completely collapses against Ash, their hands pushed out of the way as Ali sits down in her lap, her head still on her shoulder, tongue teasing her "wisdom listens" tattoo. Ash giggles and kisses Ali’s hair, breathing heavily against her.

“That was great,” Ali mutters.

“Really great,” Ash agrees.

“Can we eat now?”

            Ash laughs, and as soon as Ali has the strength to get up, they head into the kitchen and finally eat the salads Ash prepared, sitting naked at the kitchen counter.

“Who knew this armband would be such a turn on for you,” Ali remarks, tempted to finally take it off, but tempted by the desire to continue teasing Ash with it.

“Nothing turns me on like Captain Ali Krieger.”

            Ali giggles, leaning over to kiss Ash softly.

“Good. Nothing turns me on like Captain Ali Krieger, either,” she teases. Ash swats her arm, and she laughs once more before pushing her fork into Ashlyn’s salad, taking her last piece of grilled chicken.

“You did not!” Ash exclaims, and Ali brings the fork to her mouth.

“I’m the Captain now, I’ll do as I please,” Ali teases in reply.

“Oh god, I take it all back!” Ash insists, and Ali eyes her.

“Yeah, right. I doubt you’ll take back the last four orgasms I gave you.”

            Ash laughs, and kisses Ali once more.   
  
“I love you, Captain.”

“Love you too, baby.”  
  
"How embarrassing is it if I admit my ass is a little sore from you squeezing it, and I'm getting wet again just sitting here?" Ash asks, blushing as she takes another bite of her food. Ali almost chokes, and reaches for some water as she laughs.   
  
"No way."   
  
"Yes way," Ash confirms.   
  
"Does it hurt? Like, are you okay?" Ali asks, a bit concerned.   
  
"Totally okay, just.. wet."   
  
"Tomorrow's going to be a long day, then," Ali teases, offering Ash a sip of her water bottle.   
  
"What am I going to do the first time you wear the National Team armband?" Ash asks, rhetorically. Ali laughs.   
  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Harris."   
  
"Never." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you are excited for the second part/ have any cool ideas or thoughts about it!!! I have no idea when it will be up, since I have barely started it, but positive reactions/ thoughts will definitely help me be motivated! :P
> 
> Also, I'm going to see the NT play Germany on Wednesday and I'm SO FREAKIN EXCITED so hopefully I'll be inspired by seeing them IRL :P
> 
> Thanks again, you're the best, and let me know if you are looking forward to part 2: for Country.


End file.
